


His Smile

by Alexander_Wesker



Series: An improbable couple and the dark ghost lurking behind them [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's (Books)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clay's only mentioned, Light Angst, M/M, Michael has William's eyes, Michael is in the bookverse, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Wesker/pseuds/Alexander_Wesker
Summary: Michael never smiled.It was something that Carlton had grown used to. No matter how happy, how relaxed Michael was, he never smiled.





	His Smile

Michael never _smiled_.  
It was something that Carlton had grown used to. No matter how happy, how relaxed Michael was, he never smiled.

  
It was a strange thing at first, but at first a lot of things were strange for Carlton. An example of this was the fact that he had never thought that he could find another guy attractive, but he accepted that pretty easily. The thing that he found more difficult was accepting who he was attracted by, not because Michael was a bad person or something like that, but because of _who_ he reminded him of.

  
Because other than a few little differences, Michael was the mirror image of his father. He had the same silvery eyes, but the were so much more _alive_ than his father's, where William's eyes were of a dull silver hue, Michael's looked alive almost _mercury_ like. He had the same sharp features, the same british accent, almost the same voice even.

  
And even now, Carlton had to suppress a shiver every time he heard Michael laugh or chuckle, because all he could hear in that moments was Afton crazed laugh as he injected him with some kind of fluid from the molten mechanical creature that was near the furnace. He knew that Michael noticed it anyway, because everytime his laughs interrupted abruptely, and he could always hear Michael whisper a ' _sorry_ ' under his breath.

  
But although his aspect was identical to his father's, Michael was completely different from him. He was kind, where was father was cruel, he was caring where his father was egoistical, he was quiet and almost never talked against someone and never lied, where William was an attention seeker, was a silver tongued, silver eyed snake.

  
Carlton loved Michael with all himself, despite every comment, every disapproving glance that was send in his way, usually by his father. Carlton knew that his father was only worried, preoccupied even, the Afton name had always been bad news for them, and he is only scared that Michael would turn out to be like his father. Carlton knew this wasn't the case, Michael was not as his father in the slightest... even if they had the same taste in a lot of things and sometimes Michael made comments that _sent cold shivers down Carlton's spine_.

  
Still Michael wasn't his father, no matter the similarities.

"So, in what faculty you said you're again?"John's voice brought Carlton back to reality. John was studying Michael with a sharp gaze, his smile looked more of courtesy than anything else. Charlie was near John and her glance was even more openly suspicious than John's.

  
Carlton felt his stomach fell, seeing his best friends distrust so openly the man he loved.

  
"Robotics" was Michael's response, his voice clear and steady. His silver eyes locked in John's.

  
"Are we to expect to be stalked by other _Afton's made killing machines_ anytime so-"

 

"Charlie!" Carlton interrupted her, shocked by her words, by how cruel she was being with Michael that had never done anything to her.

  
"What? I was just asking,you know how _Aftons_ are, right? I just want...to..." Charlie's voice faded as she heard a chilling low laugh, a sound that she knew all too well - _Afton, Springtrap, or whatever he wanted to be called now, laughing as she tried futilely to escape his grasp, his metal gloved hand digging in her skin_ \- Charlie brought her eyes on Michael, who was still laughing, his voice was so cold that she felt her own blood chill in her veins.

  
"Everyone knows how the _Aftons_ are, right, Charlotte?"he said, traces of his cold laugh still stayed in the metal like irises of his eyes "We all go mad after a while, right? It's this what you were going to say.Well it's true, no? First my dear, dear _father_ -"he almost spit the word, anger and deep heatred filled his voice "killed a few kids, then became a crazed undead killing machine, same did my dear sister... who knows when I'm going to do the same right? Maybe you should just kill me now, so I never become a real problem, god knows that noone in this city will say anything against you if you did" there was a bitterness in his words that made Carlton's heart ache at that sound.  
Instintively his hand searched Michael's. For a moment their eyes met and a bit of the pain well hidden behind those silver eyes disappeared.

  
John and Charlie were silent, Charlie still looked almost afraid, John almost... furious.

  
"Maybe... Maybe we should go, Mike?" Carlton said,wanting to just end this awful conversation. He hated the looks in his friends faces... but what made him worry the most was the darkness that was flowing in Michael's eyes, dulling the shine of his silvery irises, making them look more _dead_ , looking more like _his father's eyes._

  
"Why, dear? We were having such an excuisite chat with your friends" Michael's tone was so sickly sweet that made Carlton freeze, he never heard such tone came from Michael, from the other Afton yes, but Michael... never. Michael's silver eyes went again on Charlie and then he said with a tone so calm and yet so _venomous_ : "But then, the _Emilys_ are known for the same reasons isn't that true, Charlie?"

  
Carlton looked at his boyfriend in shock, paralyzed but not for his tone, hell not even for his words, no, what froze him was the _smile_ that bent Michael's lips.  
He never saw Michael smile since he knew him. And yet, there it was.

 _Michael was being as cruel as his father, and a smile was bending his lips_.

  
With that expression, with those dull silver eyes, Michael looked exactly like his father. A younger, healthier version of his father. It was as if William was alive again, reborn in his son's body. It was an horrible thing to think about the man he loved, but in that moment, Michael was terrifying him.

  
Charlie looked at him first in shock and then in utter rage, same as John.

  
Michael's smile widened and then he got up from the chair, bringing Carlton with him with ease.  
"That was such a _lovely_ conversation, Charlie, John. But I'm afraid that me and Carlton have to go. We'll see each other again some other times, yes?" he said politely, still smiling.

  
" _You son of a-_!"; They never got to heard what Charlie was going to shout, even if it was easly deductible.

Carlton followed Michael who's hand was still closed around his wrist. His almost manic smile was still there and Carlton wasn't brave enough to talk to him while he looked identical to that homicidal monster that attemped to his life several times.

  
"Well, that was... _a fun conversation_ " Michael said, breaking the silence which had fallen between them. He sounded more like himself than he did before, and Carlton took a glance of his gaze, the darkness was slowly sinking back, his eyes were no more of that dull, metallic silver. The smile was almost gone.

  
Carlton hugged Michael who hesitantly wrapped his arms around him.

  
"Never do _that_ again" Carlton plead " _You were... you seemed... please, Michael... don't... never... never again_ "his words came out all mangled and intertwined, his panic and his fear clear in his voice.

  
Michael almost froze but then he said, he assured him, that he was sorry, that sometimes he couldn't stop himself from being that way. He promised that he would try, though.

  
Carlton had never seen Michael smile, and after the time he did, he hoped he would never see it again.

 


End file.
